Relations with Gallia's king
by emblemoffire36
Summary: SLASH YAOI Explore the origins of Caineghis and Greil's relationship. Rater M for a reason. Lemon Greil X Caineghis
1. Heat

**A/N: I feel honored to be the first author on to post a GreilXCaineghis fic that is rated M. So, if this kind of thing (A large, redheaded lionman fucking a large, buff man) bothers you, do not read. That simple. Flames aren't liked, however, reviews are! I have no idea where this story will take me. Oneshot, twoshot, novel, I have no idea... but only the future can tell. Oh, and btw, I do not own Fire Emblem. If I did, Eliwood would have hooked up with Hector, Gerik and Ross would be butt buddies, Ike would sleep with Boyd often, and Rolf would look older and fall in love Edward.**

**This story explores the roots of Caineghis and Greil's origin of friendship. The game is very vague about it, or at least I think it is. (I only beat FE 9 once.) Anyways, its EU, so no one will care too badly, I don't think. Sooo...umm, Enjoy! I guess... :P **

14 years old

This time he had done it. Not only did he steal an apple, but he punched the merchant in the face, collapsed his tent, and stole his horse. "Well, it will be a while until I go back to that town," Greil said, riding toward the west. The soldiers had given up long ago chasing him, and now Greil was trotting on his stolen horse to who knows where. He didn't have any place to go. Running a hand through his brown hair, he let out a smile as he reminisced the look on the merchant's face after he socked him. "I am good." He took out the apple he had stolen, threw it in the air, and caught it as it came down. "You are certainly more trouble than you are worth."

A roar sounded from a distance. The horse that Greil was riding on instantly became spooked. Everything after that happened in a blur. One second, Greil was observing an apple, the next, he was on the ground with his horse galloping away. Greil groggily got up and looked down the path. There was no hope in getting his horse back. Another roar, and Greil drew his sword, swinging it in every direction. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. He must have ridden to far. That means he was in Gallia.

A ruffle of bushes came from behind him. He spun around and saw something in the bushes, moving towards him. "Whatever you are, come out! I'm not afraid of you!" Greil said, lying through his teeth. He had never seen a subhuman before. Instead of a tiger jumping out, a human like person came out. Greil lowered his guard and looked at the red headed youth, not much older than himself, walking his way. When he saw the tail swing out from behind the person, Greil's blade came back up.

"Woah, woah, it's okay. Put the sword down, I don't want to hurt you," the redhead said.

Greil didn't lower the sword. Instead, he stared at the other intensely.

"I'm Caineghis. What's your name?"

Still no change in Greil's stance.

"I promise that I am not going to hurt you, but I can't speak for the other laguz around. If they find out that there is a beorc in the area, they might not be as gentle as I. If you want to survive, you need to come with me. You have my word."

Another roar was heard in the distance, and Greil looked over to where it came from. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. Slowly, Greil lowered his sword. "I-I'm Greil."

"Nice to meet you Greil. Follow me, and hurry. We need to get away from here before one of my brothers find you." Caineghis said, turning around and maneuvering around the bushes. "Stay close to me. It's easy to get lost in these woods."

Greil did as he was told and followed the red-headed laguz. Rain started to pour from above as the two continued trekking through the dark woods. "There is a cave near here. We should stay in there until the rain ceases. Gallian rains can last a long time, and we can't be caught in a storm for long." The cave appeared in the distance soon after Caineghis said that. It was small, but it provided shelter for the rain. Inside, Caineghis shook his hair and took off his soaked coat and shirt. Greil just sat down, shivering violently. It was the winter time, and even though Gallia had warm temperatures for most of the year, the winter could still reach near freezing temperatures.

"Are you all right?" Caineghis said, observing Greil.

Greil shook his head. "It's freezing, and there is nothing for me to warm myself with."

"We laguz have a natural body heat, so to me, it isn't that cold. Maybe it isn't the same for you humans," Caineghis said, mainly talking to himself. "I have an idea. Take off those soaked clothes. It won't help you at all if you keep that cold water in that fabric.

Seeing the sense in what Caineghis said, Greil began to undress. The clothes, however, were sticking to him and his shivering didn't help. "I can't," Greil said pitifully.

Caineghis sighed and scooted over to the human. Taking his strong arms, he pulled the clothing off of Greil one by one, revealing Greil's young toned chest and growing manhood that was just getting out of puberty. There was already a patch of dark pubes growing around a small soft four-inch cock. "Now what I'm going to do might scare you. I am going to get out of my clothing and transform into a lion, my laguz form. I promise I wont eat you, and the warmth from my fur should be able to warm you."

Greil looked at Caineghis in shock. "Tr-transform i-i-into a l-l-lion-n?" Greil said through his shivers.

"Yes. I wont be able to stay transformed the entire night because it's tiring, but this gem," Caineghis said, pulling out a small rock from his pocket, "will allow me to be able to stay in my beast form for possibly the entire night. Greil, I know it sound crazy, but if I don't do this, you may die."

Greil reluctantly nodded and watched Caineghis strip off of his clothing. Caineghis had a very toned chest and arms with small amounts of hair growing all over his body. Never before had Greil thought about his sexuality, and right now, he didn't care, but something inside of him leaped when he saw Caineghis take off his pants, revealing a large flaccid cock. But as soon as he was done striping, Caineghis turned into his lion form. Greil scooted as far as he could in the cave when he saw Caineghis take on a new form. There was no mane on this lion, but it was still covered in fur, and thats what Greil was wanting. The lion looked over at Greil and slowly snuggled up against his naked back. The warmth felt good, good enough that Greil turned around and strattled the lion. Caineghis, in turn, purred and wrapped his legs around Greil to warm his back. Greil snuggled in closer, and soon he was asleep.

Slowly opening his eyes, Greil could only see darkness. He felt warmth and snuggled closer to it, but then he realized it was fleshy. After his eyes adjusted, he saw that he was straddling a redheaded teen about his age. Then everything came back to him. The roaring, the rain, the lion... but he never remembered snuggling so close to a human. The rain had stopped, and the only noise was the dripping of water from somewhere within the cave. Greil looked down up the sleeping mass that was hugging him. It made Greil erect just thinking of Caineghis.

"Greil?" the redhead said, opening his eyes.

Instantly Greil jumped and tried to extricate himself from the other youth, but Caineghis tightened his grip.

"Shhhh, I'm sorry," Caineghis said, rubbing the tender skin on Greil's back. "It's okay."

Exhaling, Greil relaxed onto Caineghis again. "I thought you were a lion."

"I was, but I couldn't keep my form. Laguz can only stay shifted for so long until it drives them to exhaustion. I thought that if I slept that it would be as bad, but it was still tiring. I'm sorry, I thought you would have understood that. If you want, I can sleep on the other side of the cave. It should be warm enough-"

"-No!" Greil said ugrently, then regained his composure. "I-I like the warmth."

Caineghis continued rubbing Greil's back in slow circles, causing Greil to moan softly. "I like it, too," Caineghis said, his face dangerously close to Greil.

"Yeah..." Greil said, feeling the breath of Caineghis upon his face. Something hit Greil's stomach, and upon looking down, he saw that Caineghis' meat was also erect. Greil looked back up and saw the lust-filled eyes of Caineghis. The next thing he knew, the two had locked lips. Caineghis was fierce, digging his tongue into Greil's mouth. The gentle circles that his hands were drawing on Greil's back turned into desperate grasps for more skin upon skin. Greil slowly grinded his hips against Caineghis's, making the lion moan deep within, almost like a purr. Caineghis turned over so that he was on top and kissed Greil even harder and with more passion. Greil's hands messaged Caineghis's toned ass cheeks, causing the lion to moan louder within his chest.

Breaking off the kiss, Caineghis looked at Greil, panting. "Do you want to do this? We can stop if you'd like..." Caineghis said, carressing every curve of Greil's body.

"Hell no," Greil said before smashing his lips upon the other man again. Caineghis started to move his lips lower on Greil's body, earning moans from the human. Caineghis stared at Greil's length and licked his lips.

"I'm going to take it in," Caineghis said, licking the shaft.

"Do it," Greil said desperately.

Caineghis wasted no time and took the whole length in his mouth. Greil let out a chocked moan, overwhelmed by the pleasure. "Oh goddess, Caineghis..." The whimpers and the begging only made Caineghis work harder, giving Greil complete Ecstasy.

"Let... me... suck you, too" Greil managed to spit out from amongst his gasps. Caineghis looked up at him with questioning eyes. Greil simply nodded, and Caineghis twirled around. The two then began to suck each other off. Caineghis's purrs kept Greil excited. It was an amazing moment...

"Mmm, Caineghis, I'm gonna cum!" Greil said, taking his lips off the meat in front of him to make his announcement. Caineghis purred louder and pumped Greil's cock faster. Greil's screamed as he let out his load into Caineghis' mouth. Slowing down, Caineghis took large slurps of the milky liquid. Greil then continue to finish of Caineghis while the lion sucked in the last bits of cum. Caineghis looked down at Greil and took his face in both arms. Soon, he was deep throating Greil, thoroughly face fucking him. The deep moans that escaped Caineghis' mouth echoed through the cavern. The lion flipped Greil onto his back grabbed his thighs. From the position, Caineghis began to hump Greil's mouth as if it were any other hole.

"Greil, I'm going to...goddess, I'm coming!" The laguz said as he let out his huge load into Greil's mouth. Greil choked a little as the hot liquid poured down his throat, but he managed to swallow it down.

The two returned to a missionary position and kissed again, tasting each other's seeds. "My goddess, that was amazing," Greil said, gaining his breath.

Caineghis answered by nuzzling Greil's neck. Many moments passed and the two stayed in the position. The only sound was the two whimpering from being completely overwhelmed by each other. Caineghis then faced Greil. "Come with me to the castle. My father is King, and he will allow me to have a beorc playmate."

The laguz tried to kiss Greil again, but Greil avoided it. "You're the prince of Gallia?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry for not telling you. I just wanted you to treat me just like another person, not a royalty. Please forgive me."

Greil nodded, but he didn't look at Caineghis. The thought of having sex with a royal just gave him the chills.

"But this still doesn't change anything. I want to get to know you, and...and love you! You're my first. Please, come with me," Caineghis begged.

Greil looked back at the laguz and smiled. "How could I resist someone like you?"

END

of chapter 1

**Eh? What did you think? While writing it, I decided to make it a four or five shot. I'm pretty satisfied how this turned out. What about you? Please review! and if you want more, tell me! Thx! :D**


	2. Goodbye

**Wow, I'm sorry. I'm horrible at keeping up with stories. I do have an excuse! ...I think. If you are still into it, read on. There is some more lemon... but there is a general plot to this 5-shot if it ever gets finished. The reviews we're encouraging, and I'm glad I have a small fan base. More notes on the bottom!**

**This story is rated M. I didn't decide to rate it just because I like the letter or because it means 1000 or because it stands for Marigolds. NEWSFLASH! it stands for Mature. If you are not mature enough to read this, please don't read it. Oh yeah, part of being mature is being civilized in your responses. No flames please. If you must criticize, do so in a way that doesn't make you look like a two year old and/or a bitch. :) Well, thats my rant. I'm actually a nice person. I just don't like flames!**

**Anyways, here's chapter 2 of Relations with Gallia's future king:**

17 years old

The whole entire nation was on edge. The heir to throne was having his coming of age ceremony...tonight. There wasn't a single tiger, cat, or lion laguz that wasn't talking about it. Most of the talk was about how Caineghis' father should be proud of his son. Caineghis had grown into a fit, powerful lion shifter and would serve his country well. Other talk was how handsome the heir to the throne was, with his long red hair. When transformed, Caineghis was also very strong and could take down most adults. However, there was some small talk about the future king that made Greil a little uneasy. Human's didn't belong in Gallia, yet Caineghis had a close friend and playmate that was a human. True, the human was nice and very strong, but it still was not acceptable. Thank Ashera that the people did not suspect Caineghis was regularly making love with the same human.

Greil was happy in Gallia, or at least in Caineghis' company. The two we're the best of friends, talking about everything and doing everything together. Around the royal courts, it was rare that you saw one of the two alone. The people in the court had, for the most part, gotten used to the beorc running around. However, the people in the nation didn't like the idea of a human so close to Caineghis. It wasn't like Greil couldn't fit in, though. The only thing that separated Greil from the rest of the laguz was that he could not shift and didn't have a tail extending from the base of his spine. Greil spoke like them and had adapted to their fighting techniques. It had gotten to the point where the seventeen-year-old beorc could pin a tiger to the ground with no problem. The only problem was that he was a human in a sub-human nation.

That is the main reason why Greil wasn't next to Caineghis right now. The lion would have to go through several rituals and test. Greil wished that he could be there, but it would hurt Caineghis. Some people already thought of him as weak minded because he was friends with Greil. He simply didn't want to make things worse. Besides, it was getting harder and harder to hide the secret love that they shared, especially since Caineghis was going through his feral time of the year. Almost every night the moans got louder, but thankfully no one ever found out. However, Greil was suspecting that some of the more suspicious laguz were watching the two of them with sharp eyes. So that is why instead of being cheering Caineghis on, he was reading a book on the heir's bed, waiting for his friend to return. But the words on the pages that he was reading weren't connecting with his brain. He knew what he had to do, but he wasn't sure...

"What are you doing here?" a voice came from the shadows.

Greil jumped up from the bed and lifted his fists up, shocked. Then he relaxed when his brain processed who the voice belonged to. "Giffca, don't scare me like that."

The lion smiled and walked from the shadows. "You do remember that Caineghis is having his ceremony today in a matter of minutes?"

The beorc nodded, sighing. "Why aren't you there with him? You are his shadow."

"He sent me to ask you to come. I know that he has implored with you before, and he greatly desires that you watch him. He knows what problems that it will bring, but he begs that you reconsider your decision and come back with me."

Greil face became like stone. He knew that Caineghis would do something like this. "Giffca, I can't. I...I love him to much to hurt him like this. He must understand this. The last thing I want to do is hurt him."

When he had first had come to Gallia's keep, there was only one person entrusted with the secret of Caineghis and Greil's love. That was Giffca. In fact, it didn't take long for the lion to figure it out himself. Greil was uneasy at first, but Giffca could be trusted. He was very loyal to Caineghis and would never divulge their secret.

"Either way you choose, he will get hurt. The only difference is that he will be more hurt from one than the other."

"That is exactly why I can't go. If I go the ceremony, everyone in Gallia will know that Caineghis has a human playmate. That would confirm the rumors. And I-I...well, I just can't go."

Giffca looked at Greil with a saddened expression on his face. "I will be sure to inform Caineghis of this." There was a silence, but then the black lion looked straight at the warrior. "Pardon me, but I must ask. Caineghis could care less about what the people think about you. He is next in line for king and nothing could stop him from taking the throne. The only reason why I could see your hesitation is...well, quite frankly, your selfishness."

It felt like a stack of bricks had just fallen on the beorc, realizing that his ruse had failed. Sure, he didn't want to hurt Caineghis, but Greil had ulterior motives.

"You don't fit here. Its obvious. You don't belong in the castle. You belong with other humans, and you realize this. Ever since you got here, the other laguz despised you. It hurts you. I can tell. And now if you were to go to this ceremony, you would be out of place and judged. I understand that you want to be there and that you don't want to feel out of place. However, I must encourage you to do something. Caineghis would never ask you this because he loves you too much. Leave."

Now Greil was very nervous. "W-what do you mean? I thought you accepted me! Of all people, I thought you would have, Giffca!"

"No no, I didn't mean it that way," the lion said, putting a hand on the beorc's shoulder. "You have no future here. It would be best if you were with you people doing what your people do. That way, you will be accepted."

It was a weakness in Gallia to shed tears, but Greil was having a hard time holding back the tears. "Y-your right. I thought about leaving, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Now that Caineghis is a man now, I guess I should leave."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you deserve the truth."

Greil nodded. "I will leave immediately."

"No! That would break my master's heart. You owe it to him to say goodbye."

But that would be saying goodbye, and Greil hated goodbyes. The beorc looked a the lion and hesitantly nodded. "You're right, as usual. You should go and support Caineghis. He can't go on long without his shadow," Greil said half-heartedly. Giffca nodded and walked out of the chambers. Now with the silence, Greil instantly regretted asking Giffca to leave. It was too quiet, but it gave Greil time to think. He reminisced of the times when he first came to the keep. It caused such an uproar that Greil was in Gallia with the protection of the heir. The two were so scared that Greil wouldn't be able to stay in Gallia that they wouldn't dare make love in Caineghis' chamber. They would sneak away to the same cave where they had first taken each other's virginities. Those times were so adventurous, in more ways than one. Now the two had a deeper love, one that would make parting so much worse.

_Look at the bright side... _Was there one? What would he do after Gallia. Living with cats, tigers, and lions had made him strong for a beorc, and he could fight very well. Maybe he could start a new life fighting.

The chamber doors flew open, much to Greil's surprise. In came Caineghis with a proud smile plastered onto his face. His walk was different and his posture seemed different. Their eyes met instantly and Greil immediately regretted being on the heir's bed. The lion ran toward the bed and jumped upon the bed. It was a matter of seconds before Caineghis was on top of the beorc with no shirt on, roughly kissing the man's lips. However, the onslaught of kisses ended soon. "What's wrong? Damnit, I didn't mean to come on too hard."

Greil softly rolled the laguz off of him on the bed and sat at the edge of the mattress, trying to speak the words that couldn't come out.

The strong and comforting arms of the laguz slowly wrapped themselves around the beorc. The world seemed to fade away for Greil. How could he leave an embrace like this? "What's troubling you? Giffca told me why you didn't come, and it's okay. I forgive you."

Greil tilted his head back so his head rested in his lion's red hair. The moment seemed to pause time and the two sat there for what seemed like an eternity.

"Greil, please say something."

The beorc turned around and faced the lion, tears coming to his eyes. "I-I..." then Greil noticed his weakness and how pathetic it was. "I am leaving."

Caineghis was taken aback by what his friend had said. "What do you mean, leaving?"

The boerc took a deep breath. "I'm leaving because I have no future here, not with you or any profession."

A lump appeared in the Caineghis' throat. "What do you mean?"

Greil stood up from the bed and shouted, "You know exactly what I mean! I can't stay here. What kind of laguz would hire a beorc to do any kind of work? The only thing that they would make me would be their slave, like what the Begnion nobles do to your kind. And I can't stay with you either, and you know why!" The tears began to flow. "I-I'm not your race. It is a shame, even worse, a dishonor for a man to sleep with a man. Even if you could get away with that, what would the people do if they found out that it was with me. A beorc! A human! You would lose more than the crown! You would lose your dignity and no one would ever become a friend with the laguz who slept with a beorc man. It is an abomination, and I can't stay here. I mean, I can't even walk across town without the the laguz looking and staring and whispering..."

Caineghis stood up and approached Greil, holding up his hand "Stop! Please... We can run away, just the two of us. We don't need to stay here. We can find a place where laguz and beorc can mix and where we can be ourselves-"

Greil shoved Caineghis back onto the bed. "No! You are the future kind of Gallia! I could never do that." Greil turned around to leave, wishing that he would have left sooner.

"I-I thought you loved me."

Greil stopped dead in his tracks and slowly looked behind him. There he saw Caineghis, crying. Everything changed there. All the anger, all the frustration, all the feelings of hurt - It all left Greil. He needed to say goodbye, and this wasn't the way. Slowly making his way back into the room, Greil wiped his eyes and slowly crawled on the bed. He straddled the lion heir and gently put his lips upon the laguz's. After a soft passion-filled kiss, Greil looked at his lover in the eye. "I love you, and that's why I have to go."

Caineghis brought his lips back up and kissed the man that he loved so dearly once again. "Very well. It's dangerous for you to travel this late though. Let's make this night count."

Greil nodded and brought his lips up to meet his lover's with more passion. Caineghis' large hands worked their way underneath the beorc's shirt and it was lifted off of him and thrown carelessly to the ground. The lion pressed their bare chests together, shivering at the contact. The kisses continued, and Greil could tell that it was going to a long night. The two stayed as they were for quite some time, enjoying the feeling of skin-on-skin and the touch of each other's lips. However, soon they started to crave more. The kisses became more desperate, more passionate. The rest of their clothing didn't stay on long. Their warm naked bodies complemented each other and gave mutual feelings of pleasure.

"Damn, I'm so hard. Cain..." the beorc couldn't say another word before the lion already had his mouth upon the other man's manhood. Greil threw his head back and moaned as the moist lining of Caineghis' mouth sent waves of pleasure all throughout Greil. It felt insanely good. Anything that Caineghis did drove Greil insane. Greil ran his finger's through the long hair, focusing on the pleasure. It was almost do much to bear, and soon he was releasing inside the lion's mouth.

"That was fast," the lion said, looking up at his lover with a priceless grin. He sat up and put their two manhoods together and rubbed them together, moaning from the friction it created. As the lion did this, Greil looked up at his lover. He had grown from what looked like to be a fourteen-year-old lion to a man. His muscles had grown so much and it made the lion look like he was sculpted by the goddess's hand herself. Greil himself didn't look that bad either. Even though he was smaller than the lion heir, his manhood was still larger than the lions. Just looking the lion's ragged breathing and how his toned chest rose and his stomach flexed... it wouldn't be long until the beorc was ready to blow again.

Greil brought his hands up to the sides of the lion and grasped at them. The two were in bliss. The beorc pulled on the sides of the lion and forced him down so that he could kiss him. Then he turned around, going on top of the lion. He ground his hips into the lion and moaned deep within their kiss. The beorc slowly moved his lips down the body of the laguz, kissing each part of the toned chest. He spent some time at each nipple, sucking, nibbling, and caressing both with his tongue. Then he stopped at each pec, bathing his entire body in kisses. Then The beorc finally made it to the laguz's length. He played around some, licking the head and kissing the underside. He also sucked on two large balls that hung from the base of the lion's erection. However, after about ten minutes of this, the lion became impatient. Normally, Caineghis would have grabbed Greil's head and forced him to suck it, but this night would be different. He would wait. Greil awarded him eventually by wrapping his lips around the full length and pumped it slowly. He took his time, not trying to rush. However, the lion couldn't hold back from long. Hot-milky liquid soon came into his mouth, and he drank every bit of it.

Looking up at his lover, he saw his stomach rising from the pleasure of the moment. His breathing was ragged, and that just turned Greil on. Crawling back upon his lover, Greil started sucking on the flesh.

"G-Greil... goddess... I want you to fuck me."

The beorc stopped his sucking and pushed up from the crook in the lion's neck. He looked into the lion's eyes. "Are you sure?"

The lion nodded. "I need this. Please."

Greil nodded and smiled. He kissed his lover on the lips, and them turned him over. Me massages each cheek with care. "It's going to hurt."

"I know, but I don't care. I trust you."

The beorc felt better about himself now. "I'll try not to make it hurt." Greil moved the tail out of the with out hand and then stuck one finger into the other man's entrance. "Relax." The lion tried, and Greil inserted his finger deeper... then two fingers... then three. The lion moaned as Greil moved his finger back and forth. Then he took his fingers out and spit into his fingers. "Are you ready?"

Caineghis purred and nodded, ready for whatever the beorc would throw at him. Greil put his manhood at Caineghis' entrance and slowly put it inside. Caineghis growled and gripped the sheets. Greil pulled out and went in again, a little deeper this time. It was so tight and felt so good and so...right. The pace quickened and Greil was soon making love with his lover, each thrust sending new waves of pleasure though his body. Caineghis moaned louded and louder and Greil wasn't doing a good job keeping quiet either.

"Faster..."

Greil obeyed.

"Deeper..."

Greil again obeyed.

The beorc could feel the climax coming, but he didn't want the moment to end. He was safe here. He was accepted here. He was needed here. He was loved here.

And then the moment was over. With a scream, the hot liquid kept within Greil burst forward, filling Caineghis completely. Slowly taking his manhood out his lover, he turned the lion around to face him. Then he collapsed onto the lion and kissed him passionately.

"I...love...you," Caineghis panted, rubbing his hands against Greil's sweaty back.

The two kissed again and rested in each other's arm, but sleep was far from their mind. This night was their last...

...and the night was still young.

**WOOT! Chapter two done! finally... It's been what, six months? That's almost half a year! And it's been a very eventful half a year. I can blame it on the fact that I got half of my left index finger amputated... Warning: when using a box cutter and hurt cut yourself, clean your wound very well before returning to work... Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. I am planning on a Chapter 3, 4, and 5... and maybe some extra goodness. :DD Review!**

**I am looking for an editor, meaning, someone who I could send my work to and check over it. If you are interested, PM me! **

** Paul916: I hope this was satisfactory for you!**

**sexi zexi: agreed. Not enought muscle love. They have too much of that little, girly soren and Ike crap. Not to offend anyone, but that is not my cup of tea.. This is going to cover 5 key points in their life, so it is going to range from Greil's teen years all the way to when Greil is killed by the Black Knight. (Btw, I love KH as well.. I'm an avid SoraXRoxas Fan) And yes, I am going to be writing for more couples. Any requests? (hint, don't ask for SorenXIke :P) I already have two planned to start soon... So be looking.**** Also, I do more than just homo stories. I write hetero stories as well...but I like slash better. xD**

**Slate and Silver: ! I LOVE ROLEPLAYING! It's been a long time though. I'm glad you picked such a manly and awesome couple. Send me some of your stuff if you'd like, too. I want to read it! **


End file.
